bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nuzamaki90/MS Episode 21 (Snapple!!!)
Ok all, let's be honest, Episode 20 wasn't all that good of an episode but is was somewhat useful. We know who Dylan really is. Shun destroys **** Anubias almost kills everyone Sellon is shown to have dark powers that are used to steal Dan's Key Team Anubias and Team Sellon join the BB becoming the Ultra Battle Brawlers. And Interspace is raining.......somehow. But MY weekly episode description is here so here you go! - This description will hold massive epicness so I suggest if your 9 or younger, do not read Alright this was one of my favorite episodes, why you may ask? STOP ASKING ME WHY! Sellon is shown getting attacked by Spyron and numerous other Chaos Bakugan until Soon and Chris arrive to save their hero with their new partner Bakugan: Darkus Clawsaurus and Haos Rickoran. When they arrive with Sellon, Paige gets in a fight with Chris while Shun gets in a fight with both Soon and Chris. After Sellon saves them from getting attacked by a Combat Flash Ingram, they all agree on keeping her.....on watch. After Dan, Paige, and Rafe go after the numerous Mechtogan and Chaos Bakugan, Shun has to leave to save Team Anubias and the rest of the brawlers they are helpign from being attacked. He summons Silent Strike who whips some a**. Sellon messages Dan so she can tell him a secret about Mag Mel and his bond, obviously it was a trap. Dan finds her laying on the ground thinking she's dying until she blasts him, shocks Drago, and takes the key. Shun who is now furious attacks her and chases her with all his might. Soon and Chris see this and try to stop Shun until Sellon leaves into the Dimensional Portal. Before she's gone, she calls them insects and Soon and Chris are saddened. Mag Mel, now with the gate and key thanks Sellon while also vaporizing her. For those of you who don't know what that means, let me do it in one sentence: She was murdered. Mag Mel and Razenoid recharge while the Brawlers regroup. Dan is ready to raid Mag Mel, even though he doesn't know where he is. Sitting on a nearby tower is Anubias who is glad Sellon is dead since he never liked her (He knew she was a witch from the start) Anubias then takes a epic dive and changes into his Gundalian form. He is now ready to take down Dan once and for all. Episode Preview Description: Dan and the Brawlers are thinking about how to attack Mag Mel until Noah goes missing and who is to blame for all of this? Anubias. Anubias challenges Dan to a Gladiator brawl with the winner being the champion. Anubias summons his partner Horridian, Mutant Krakenoid, and Venexus Titan while Dan obviously summons his partner Drago, Zenthon, and Zenthon Titan. We'll just see how this all turns out in the end. Part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9BruiAbYpE&feature=feedu 2 Episode Pictures Combat2.PNG|YES Combat.PNG 2011-07-10 1533.png|OH YES! Combat3.PNG|OH MY GOD YES 2011-07-10 1559.png 2011-07-10 1551.png Combat4.PNG Combat5.PNG Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.03.29 PM.png|Sellon Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.01.58 PM.png|Anubias Combat6.PNG|OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES Combat7.PNG|Sellon with Dan's Key Combat8.PNG|WITCH Combat10.PNG|SHE'S DYING!!! :O Combat9.PNG|Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang Combat11.PNG|Lol She pulled a Mylene Combat13.PNG|Look at him with those nasty eyes Combat14.PNG|Ben taking a stand! Combat15.PNG|Noah looks like he just saw Marucho naked Combat16.PNG|He's trapped, idiot Combat17.PNG|Oh yeah, this next episode not only has an epic title but it's also gonna be epic Combat18.PNG|DANG Combat19.PNG|DANGGGGGGGG! Combat20.PNG|DANGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! HOLY S***!!!!!!!! Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.46.25 PM.png|He's glowing, idk if that's good or bad. Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.50.56 PM.png|She's........................falling? Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.45.34 PM.png|MM: I HAVE THE TRIFORCE OF POWER!! Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.44.28 PM.png|MM: I HAVE THE TRIFORCE OF WISDOM! 2011-07-10 1699.png|GIVE ME BACK MY TRIFORCE!!!!!!! My One Sentence Preview Description: Lol Isn't it funny how Dan is always having this huge battle with his antagonist rivals in a Stadium that looks like the one he battled Masquerade in? Category:Blog posts